


Falling In

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Explicit Sex, First Times, Light Angst, M/M, Mark-1 Glory Days, Mild Language, Team Hot Dads, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hauntedjaeger (saellys) asked for Team Hot Dads, Mark-1 Glory Days. This is the result: the first time Herc and Stacker ever met, along with their first time together, and a bit of the aftermath of said events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saellys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/gifts).



_September 2016_

By the time Herc met Stacker Pentecost in person for the first time, Herc had already heard a lot about how without Stacker, the pons system wouldn’t have been funded and the two-pilot system wouldn’t have succeeded. As impressive as that was, Herc was more interested in getting to know the man. Rumor had it that he was very polished and precise, that he and Tamsin were very controlled fighters, and that he had very little tolerance for people who wasted his time. PPDC hierarchy meant that Stacker was in charge of all of the jaeger pilots for administrative purposes.

“Better watch out with that fascination, bro,” Scott advised. “Last time you were fascinated with someone, you married her and had a kid at twenty-two.”

“Shut up,” Herc shot back, tossing a pillow at him. “Not interested that way.”

“Uh huh, tell that to the guy who’s been in your brain and grew up with you. Your first kiss was with a boy, not a girl.”

Herc glared at his younger brother, hating that he was right. Scott had inherited their mother’s looks, which meant his red hair was browner than red, and his eyes were green rather than blue like Herc’s. He shared the same squared-off oval face and thin lips, but his nose was less prominent and his eyes less deep-set. He was, much to his eternal dismay, also an inch shorter than his brother, but no less broad or muscular. Born only ten months after Herc, they’d grown up sharing everything. Herc was the more intellectual and serious of the two whereas Scott was the more mechanically oriented and playful. 

“And what’s that got to do with me being excited about meeting Stacker?” Herc demanded now, hoping to distract Scott. “Does everything I do have to be sexual?”

Scott grinned. “Maybe not, but given you’ve been head-deep in either PPDC shit or raising Chuck, it’s interesting to hear you excited about someone.”

Herc shook his head, but he knew he’d just given his brother an opening for further teasing. Aware Scott could keep this conversation going for a while, Herc settled for focusing on what needed to be done instead. “Just let’s finish getting dressed, yeah? We need to get Chuck to school before we suit up.” The Hansens had been assigned to the Hong Kong Shatterdome while they waited for their jaeger, Lucky Seven, the first of the Mark-2s, to be completed. Now that it was, they were on call for any kaiju attacks. Today, however, was a training exercise, meant to see how well the Hansens could work together with another jaeger. Chuck was taking classes online so he could continue his schooling according to Australian standards of education, but since the PPDC didn’t allow any video of the pilots’ quarters to be shown publicly, he had to take his classes in one of the smaller conference rooms. A member of PPDC security was also assigned to him when he was in class – partly to make sure he stayed in class and had an escort to the mess hall for lunch so he didn’t wander off, and partly in case of a kaiju emergency.

“I’ll wake him,” Scott said, and proceeded to do so by tickling his feet.

Chuck protested sleepily, but when Scott handed him a bottle of orange juice to drink, he sat up and downed it. “How much time do I have?”

Herc glanced at his watch. “Twenty if you shower quickly.”

The thirteen-year-old grimaced, but he set down the bottle, grabbed clothes from one of the dresser drawers, and scurried to take a shower. 

Herc was already dressed in his duty uniform: tan military cargo pants, gray t-shirt, and a tan cargo vest emblazoned with Lucky Seven’s insignia, which was the number seven with wings on either side of the numeral and a crown on top, in gold. Rank bars topped the vest, indicating his status as a ranger in the PPDC, which was the rank given to all jaeger pilots. Scott took the time while Chuck was showering to finish dressing and do his hair.

“You know it’s just going to get smashed and fucked up by the relay gel and your helmet,” Herc reminded him.

“You see me using any hair products here? This, my dear brother, is all just styling.”

“And who’s trying to be a pretty princess now, hmm?” Herc shot back, amused, as he checked his son’s backpack to be sure it had his laptop, notebook, and pencils.

Chuck emerged from the bathroom with five minutes to spare, still toweling his hair dry.

“Looks like we’re going to need to get your hair cut,” Herc observed, handing the backpack over.

“Dad! No! We’re not getting it done like you.”

“Is getting long, kid,” Scott agreed. 

“Uncle Scott, no! I thought you were on my side,” Chuck whined.

“Come on, kid, breakfast, and then it’s off to school for you,” Herc said firmly, glancing at his watch to see that they were cutting it close, time-wise. “We’ll discuss haircuts later.”

“I want to watch you,” Chuck pleaded. “Why can’t I watch you?”

“Because you have school,” Herc said, and opened the door to their quarters.

Chuck’s mouth twisted mulishly, but he took the hint.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hansens were scheduled to train with Horizon Brave’s pilots, a man of Japanese descent from Vancouver, Canada named Taichi Tsuda, and a woman from Baja California, Mexico named Marilyn Tijerina who’d been matched in the Jaeger Academy. Introductions were performed at the post-breakfast briefing, which was being conducted by Stacker in conjunction with the Hong Kong Shatterdome’s marshal, a stocky Chinese man named Hu Jen. The PPDC, aware of potential language barriers, had decreed that the common language be English. Chinese was supported in the Hong Kong Shatterdome as a secondary language, but for briefings, English ruled.

Herc was grateful for that. In the year since he and Scott had graduated from the sixteen-week-long Jaeger Academy training, he’d come to realize that what he’d thought was English was apparently a completely different language to everyone else. They’d spent that first year doing a lot of training and fund raising and testing, but not getting into any actual fights with the kaiju since Australia was funding their first jaeger and didn’t want its only Australian jaeger pilot pair to die before they got into the conn-pod. Now, however, Lucky Seven was two months old, and had seen its first fight. A kaiju had attacked outside Victoria Harbour, and they’d killed it before it could come into the city. 

Training runs like this one were thought out, discussed, and rehashed. Familiar with military organizations from his years of service to the Royal Australian Air Force, which had released him specifically so he could serve in the PPDC instead, Herc waited patiently. Scott did his usual impatient fiddling, but he confined it this time to repeatedly twisting the plain silver ring he wore on his right hand. The ring, Herc knew, had been Scott’s wedding ring; like Herc, Scott had married at eighteen to his high school sweetheart. Madeleine had been dying of a rare genetic disease and died from it two days after they exchanged vows. Her loss had turned Scott into someone who enjoyed women as long as they understood he wasn’t the marrying kind.

With a sudden start, Herc remembered what day it was: the anniversary of Madeleine’s death. If they didn’t get into a conn-pod soon and could start moving, Scott was going to start a fight, Herc realized. He glanced at Horizon Brave’s pilots, who looked as ready to end the briefing as he was. “Excuse me, sir,” Herc said, cutting off Marshal Jen’s fifth rendition of 'two jaegers fighting a mock target,' “but it seems to me that you’ve detailed what we’re to do fairly well here. If we don’t start, we’ll be fighting in the dark by the time this ends.”

“Oh!” the man said, startled. “Forgive me. Dismissed and commence training run.”

Stacker shot Herc a look he couldn’t quite decipher. As Herc started to leave the room, he felt a touch on his shoulder and looked back to see Stacker standing beside him. Stacker grinned briefly before leaning in to say, “Thank you. We’ll talk later, you and I.”

Herc smiled. “You’re welcome, and count on that.”

Scott waited for him outside the conference room, but waited until they were out of earshot of anyone else before teasing him, “Oh, so you have a date?”

“Shut up,” Herc said, feeling the tips of his ears turn red. 

Scott just laughed, but Herc didn’t press, appreciating that his brother was laughing and joking at all today. Madeleine had been much like Angela: strong, confident, beautiful, spirited, and her death – even though it had been anticipated for years due to her disease – had broken something in Scott Herc was certain would never be repaired.

The exercise was mostly about being able to communicate with another set of pilots, and their practice area was outside Victoria Harbour, out of the shipping lanes. A practice dummy in the form of a life-size Godzilla figure, donated for the cause from a special effects company and mounted on a small floating platform, served as the target, though nothing would be blown up today. 

In Lucky Seven, the Hansens were all business, focused on what they had to accomplish. Horizon Brave’s pilots were more vocal, expressing a friendly banter that slid between Japanese, Spanish, and English with an ease that spoke of their compatibility. 

“This is only a test. If this was a real kaiju, this emergency broadcaster would be screaming right now,” Marilyn joked as they approached the barge.

Scott and Herc glanced at each other and burst out laughing. “You know they record these for later training,” Herc reminded the other team.

“All the more reason to make sure they’re listening, sí?” Marilyn said. “So, if this was a real kaiju, we’d be worried it was sitting still.”

“True enough,” Herc agreed. “What would you do?”

“Shoot it, of course,” Taichi replied. “But since this is how we’re working together, how about you circle around and make sure it doesn’t escape?”

“On it,” Herc said.

All told, they spent the majority of the day in training. By the time they brought Lucky Seven back to the hangar, both Hansens were convinced that Horizon Brave’s pilots were out of the box thinkers, with wicked senses of humor, and a pragmatic approach to what they were doing. 

“I think I have a crush,” Scott declared as they showered in the locker room just off the drive suit room.

“Aww,” Herc joked. “But I’m pretty sure you’re going to strike out if you’re aiming for either of Horizon Brave’s pilots.”

Startled, Scott glanced at his brother. “You know something I don’t?”

“Way they were talking sounded like the only plans they had for after this involved each other.”

Scott paused. “Ah, yeah, that would make sense. They didn’t look at us the entire time we were going over the briefing.” Scott shrugged philosophically. “Gotta be someone around here who wants to fuck.”

Herc didn’t dignify that with a response, knowing that his brother wasn’t expecting one. He changed into his duty uniform. “Just remember, whatever you do, we’re on watch duty tomorrow,” he reminded his brother.

Scott nodded acknowledgement. “I’ll be back to help Chuck with his homework.”

Herc acknowledged that with a wave as he exited.

After a glance at his watch for the time, Herc headed for the conference room where his son was taking his classes. Testing for the online school had revealed what Herc had long known: his son was more advanced for his age in math and science. Being online, the school could tailor the classes to suit Chuck, which meant that he was already taking classes two years ahead of his peers in his age group for those subjects.

He found Chuck talking with his teacher in what looked and sounded like a deep discussion over the physics of buoyancy and displacement, using what sounded like an approximation of a kaiju’s weight. Herc stayed out of camera range, enjoying the teacher’s explanation as Chuck tried to understand why something so big didn’t displace nearly as much water as it should. Finally, the light dawned, and Chuck said, “So it’s like when we swim. If we didn’t have air or an oxygen tank, we’d sink.”

The teacher nodded. “Right. Just to be sure, write your understanding of this to me and send it to my email.”

“Okay,” Chuck said. “Thanks, Mr. Ewart! Good night!”

“Good night, Chuck. See you tomorrow.”

Chuck signed off his session, which automatically terminated the video feed and shut down the system. He closed his laptop lid and put it, his notes, and his pencil back into his backpack before turning to his dad.

“Was it fun?” Chuck asked. 

Herc grinned. “Not as fun as learning what buoyancy and displacement are, I’m sure.”

Chuck made a face. “When I’m older, I’m going to be the best jaeger pilot ever.”

“Not before dinner,” Herc corrected. “And certainly not before you graduate secondary school.”

“Uncle Scott joining us for dinner?”

“Probably not,” Herc said as he and Chuck walked back to their quarters. “But he said he’d help you with your homework.”

“Okay,” Chuck said agreeably. “Can you help me with the English stuff? I have to come up with examples for points of view.”

“Do you want to work on it now or do you want to eat first?”

“Dinner, then homework.”

Nodding, Herc steered them to the mess hall, where they joined some of their jaeger crew. It had become tradition for jaeger pilots to stick close to their crews, which meant that the PPDC was always pushing everyone to interact more and not be so cliquish. Herc didn’t care; he knew that Lucky Seven’s crew took Chuck’s presence in their midst in stride, and did their best to keep their conversations to a level appropriate for young ears. He couldn’t say the same about other crews or other pilots.

They’d almost finished dinner when Stacker stopped by. 

“Thought I’d stop by and tell you again that I appreciate what you said earlier,” Stacker told him. “You saved me the trouble.”

Herc laughed. “What, you couldn’t stop him?”

“I was getting there,” Stacker said. “You just spoke up before I did.”

Herc glanced over to see that Chuck had put down his fork. “Stacker, this is my son, Chuck. Chuck, this is Ranger Stacker Pentecost.”

Chuck’s eyes grew wide, but he quickly stood up and shook hands firmly. “Pleased to meet you, sir.”

Stacker smiled. “Enjoying your school?”

“It’s not stupid like the one I used to go to, where they wanted to hold me back with math and science,” Chuck bragged as he sat back down. 

“Good to hear that,” Stacker noted. “Mind if I talk to your father a bit?”

Surprised by the request, Chuck eyed Stacker suspiciously. “And what if I said no?”

“Then I’ll find another time. I know how important family is.”

“I guess it’s okay,” Chuck allowed. “Since you asked nicely.”

Curious, Herc gestured for Stacker to take the open seat next to him, which Stacker immediately did. “Something else you wanted?”

“They’re moving Tamsin and me to Tokyo in two days. There’s a small party on Friday at a bar not far from here if you’d like to come. Adults only, though, so I’ll understand if you say no.”

“Let me get back to you?” Herc said, interested. “Scott might want to come instead of looking after this guy here, so I’ll have to find someone.”

“Understood,” Stacker said. “My number’s in the base directory if you want to text me, either way.”

“I’ll let you know tomorrow afternoon at the latest,” Herc promised.

Satisfied with that answer, Stacker rose. “Good night.”

Chuck waited until he was gone to say, “I thought you loved Mom.”

Herc sighed. Sometimes, having a smart kid sucked, he thought, and this was one of those times. Any interest from anyone was something Chuck immediately glommed onto as ammunition for his belief – despite all therapy and evidence to the contrary – that Herc hadn’t tried hard enough to save his mom too. “Yes, but it’s been a year, Chuck. I can’t decline every invitation just because I miss your mom, especially not one from the senior ranger.”

“Oh,” Chuck said. “That’s different then.”

Herc looked at his son and saw that he’d cleared his plate. “Still hungry?”

“A bit, but we have pudding in the fridge,” Chuck said. “I can eat that if we get through the English stuff.”

“You sure?”

Chuck grimaced. “I don’t want to be seen as greedy. Someone made comments that other people were starving.”

“You’re a teenager; it’s allowed, and if anyone has problems with it, they can talk to me, not make accusations at you,” Herc said dryly. He looked at the line in the mess hall before handing Chuck his PPDC charge card. “Go on, get seconds. If you don’t, that pudding cup isn’t going to be enough.”

Chuck nodded and went for another round of food. Herc made a mental note to figure out how to squash rumors that his son was taking more than his fair share. Seeing his crew chief, Herc leaned across the table to capture his attention, hoping that Sophie would have some ideas to fix the problem before Chuck got into trouble for fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

Much to Herc’s surprise, Scott agreed to look after his nephew. “You go, have fun. Be nice to see you be the party guy for a change.”

“You sure? Thought you liked these things.”

“Herc, you got asked, not me,” Scott pointed out. “And I can go out tomorrow night. Besides, I promised Chuck we could play video games together.”

“None of that first-person shooter crap,” Herc warned sharply.

“Thought we’d do that car racing game again,” Scott said with a nod. “I can’t play those first person shooter games anymore – not when it makes me wish they were kaiju and I was in Lucky with you.”

“Good,” Herc said, relieved. “Don’t stay up too late, then. You know how that stuff gets Chuck wired.” 

“Like a bunny on steroids,” Scott recalled. “Quit fretting, bro. I got this.”

“Yeah, yeah, but you know how I feel.”

Scott sighed. “Yeah, like a dad. Well, as your son’s uncle, I solemnly swear that we will not be up to anything other than _Drag Racing Extreme._ ” 

Herc peeked at what his son was reading: a mystery novel Herc remembered he’d enjoyed at that age. “Good luck pulling him out of what he’s reading,” he advised Scott as he changed into jeans and a t-shirt, having been warned not to wear his dress or duty uniforms since this was an unofficial event. His lone concession to his work was that he wore a PPDC-issue raincoat, since it was still typhoon season, and rain was expected. 

“I have my ways,” Scott assured him. “And if we don’t play video games, it’s not a big deal, either. So put your shoes on already and get going, all right?”

“All right, all right. I’ll be back late.” He turned to his son. “Be good for Scott, all right?”

“Yes, sir,” Chuck said absently, absorbed by his reading.

Herc ruffled his hair, which got an automatic protest. “Love you,” Herc said, and Chuck scowled. Herc rolled his eyes; Chuck was currently going through a ‘no mushy stuff’ phase that Herc hoped his son would get over quickly.

Fifteen minutes later, Herc met up with Stacker and Tamsin in the motor pool, where thirteen other people joined them. Herc wound up in an SUV driven by one of the PPDC’s security guards; Tamsin rode shotgun. Stacker sat beside him. Three people who introduced themselves as belonging to Coyote’s crew filled the remaining seats. A second SUV followed, carrying an assortment of LOCCENT techs, jaeger crew, and administrative staff. 

The bar, Herc was told, was about a ten-minute ride away. Herc was vividly aware of Stacker’s presence next to him, but said nothing, half afraid that he’d say something stupid. Tamsin broke the silence by asking, “So, Herc, how’s your son adjusting to life in a Shatterdome?”

“Like a duck to water,” Herc replied. “He misses having his own room, though.”

Stacker frowned. “He’s supposed to have one, since he’s family under the age of eighteen. No one mentioned that option to you?”

Herc shook his head. “Figured we’d just make do with an extra cot.”

Stacker’s frown deepened. “Add that to the list of things I’ll be reporting to the council on about Marshal Jen.”

“Yeah. He’s piss poor about everything that’s not ‘send a jaeger out to kill a kaiju,’” one of the jaeger crew – Alonzo, Herc remembered – said. “I had to request new drill bits three times before someone told me to go talk to Deputy Raker instead.”

“Ah, that explains a few things,” Herc said. “Good to know.”

“Just don’t forget to ask Marshal Jen anyway,” Tamsin added. “Because he gets offended if you don’t.”

“Got it,” Herc said. “Anything else I should know that I should’ve?”

“Tell your brother not to touch any of the Russians,” another crewmember, Chase, said. “Russians will come to him, not the other way around.”

“Thought we were working together here,” Herc said, slightly surprised.

“We are, mate,” Stacker said. “We’re just letting you know where land mines are.”

Herc laughed. “Understood. So when I get to Tokyo, I’ll be checking in with you first, not months after the fact.”

“I’m sure Stacks will take care of you,” Tamsin murmured. “Won’t you, Stacks?”

“Would I do any less, Tam?” Stacker shot back, smiling, but sounding as irked as Herc would be with his brother for such a comment. 

Herc hid a smile even as he appreciated the implication that Stacker was interested in him. “Copilots,” he deadpanned, looking at Stacker. “Can’t take ‘em anywhere.” 

That brought an indignant sound of protest from Tamsin. “Hey, no fair ganging up on me. Your brother’s not here to help defend us copilots. Speaking of, where is he tonight?”

“Watching my son,” Herc said. “Scott promised Chuck they’d play video games.”

“You play?” Chase asked.

“I have a thirteen-year-old son, what kind of question is that?” Herc shot back, affronted.

Chase held his hands up in surrender. “Hey, my dad would never play that shit with me.”

“Long as it’s not anything to give Chuck nightmares or violent, I don’t have a problem with it,” Herc said more calmly. “Helps with his reflexes.”

“That’s awesome,” Chase said. “My dad thought all that stuff was of the devil.”

“Did he have a problem with rock music too?” Herc wondered.

“Oh yeah, but it was weird. He had no problem with the classical renditions of AC/DC’s ‘Highway to Hell.’”

That made the group in the SUV laugh. “Seriously?” Alonzo asked. “So as long as it was classical, it was okay?”

“Oh yeah. Snuck a ton of rock music past him that way,” Chase said with a grin. “‘What is this?’ my dad would demand, and I’d say, ‘Oh, Dad, it’s just the San Francisco Symphony Orchestra.’ I’d deliberately not tell him they were playing Metallica.”

“Sneaky,” Herc said with admiration. “As a dad, I’m taking notes.”

That comment made everyone laugh again. The mood was carried in to the bar, which turned out to be the stereotypical off-base bar, indistinguishable from any other anywhere else in the world. The only thing that made it different was that the signage was in Mandarin, Cantonese, and English. Herc, not wanting to come across as a stupid Australian, had taken the time to learn Cantonese, since it had looked like he’d be stationed in Hong Kong for a while. He was grateful for that knowledge now; it meant he understood what he was ordering since the English translations didn’t include the bar menu.

The group took over most of the back of the bar. From the looks of things, they’d been expected, and the servers quickly flocked to attend to them. A round of beer was quickly ordered, with some ordering cocktails and other drinks. Herc sat down next to Stacker and across from Chase; Tamsin found a seat at another table with Alonzo and the third crewmember who’d ridden with them.

“Fair warning,” Stacker said, leaning close to Herc, “don’t drink the beer.”

“That bad?” Herc asked as a pitcher of said beverage was placed on the table in front of him. He studied the enormous amount of foam and the too-brownish color of what was supposed to be pale ale. “Never mind.”

“I’ve a bottle of Jamieson’s coming,” Stacker assured him. “Unless you drink something else?”

“Never turn down a whisky,” Herc replied. “Though I thought it was getting expensive?”

“It’s my party,” Stacker said with a smile. “And I didn’t say I was sharing with the entire table, either.”

“Planning to drink me under the table?” Herc asked, looking at the Brit. Dressed in a button-down, blue pinstriped shirt and tan khakis, Stacker still looked formal. Herc’s hands itched for the chance to peel it all off and see if he could loosen that control.

“Depends,” Stacker said. “I’ve always heard an Aussie can hold his liquor.”

“See, I’ve always heard it was the Brits who can’t,” Herc dared. “But I won’t hold it against you if you stay sober.” 

Stacker pinned his gaze on Herc. “You don’t drink?”

Herc had never been great at planning, but following through on a course of action was something he did very well. “Never to excess, not since I was fourteen and stupid. Why?” Tamsin’s hint in the car made Herc dare to ask, “Do I need to be drunk to ask what you plan to do later?”

Stacker stared a moment, then smiled a very wicked smile. “And here I thought the only player was your brother.”

“I’m pickier,” Herc felt compelled to say. He wasn’t sure where this courage was coming from, but he wasn’t about to back down his flirting, either. The worst that could happen was that he was told no, but so far, that wasn’t happening. As long as it didn’t, Herc felt he had permission to continue. “And I have my son to consider.”

“So you do,” Stacker agreed as the bottle and two double shot glasses were set down on the table. Stacker thanked the server and slipped her a folded Hong Kong dollar bill, which she tucked into the pocket of her apron without looking at it. When she left, Stacker poured Herc a drink before pouring himself one. “To endings and beginnings,” Stacker said, lifting his glass in toast as Herc did the same.

They clinked glasses and downed their shots in perfect synch. Before Herc could say anything else, Stacker said, “Help yourself, we’ll be here a while,” and turned his attention to the person on his right. 

Herc poured them both a second round and took the cue to be patient. Sipping the whisky, Herc paid attention to the rest of the table and let himself be engaged in conversation. He was acutely aware of the Brit next to him, though; the spacing in the open-sided, eight-person booth meant that Herc’s right side was pressed against Stacker’s left. Conversation with the others at their table was free ranging. By the time Herc was defending his country’s honor in soccer, two hours later, Herc had resigned himself to just enjoying being close to Stacker, sharing a bottle of whisky.

Then Stacker leaned over. “Want to get out of here, go someplace private, finish this whisky?”

Herc looked at him. “If no one’s going to miss one of the guests of honor.”

Stacker shook his head. “No one’s going to say anything,” he said, sounding certain of it. “I usually leave these things early.”

“Ah,” Herc said, and slid out of the booth so Stacker could do the same. Stacker grabbed the half-empty bottle of whisky as he stood, then moved towards the door. He strode briskly out of the bar; Herc followed, enjoying the implications of Stacker’s invitation. They snagged the first taxi they saw; Stacker told the driver to take them to the Ritz-Carlton as they climbed into the back of the cab.

Herc looked at Stacker. “I don’t need fancy.”

Stacker shook his head. “Maybe not, but –” he crooked a grin “- ever try to fit two people our height on one of the ‘dome’s bunk beds?”

Herc laughed ruefully at that. “Yeah. Scott’s only an inch shorter than me, and he thought that ought to count for something.”

“Did it?” Stacker wondered, looking directly at Herc. 

“Not really,” Herc replied, and felt a thrill to know that this was how Stacker flirted: not with words, but with slight variations of his body language, his tone of voice. A less observant man would miss these nuances, and Herc had been careful to pace his drinking. He was drunk enough to be looser, to know he wouldn’t be operating heavy machinery, but not so drunk that he couldn’t pay attention. “But it told us there’s only a half body’s worth of extra room.”

Stacker grinned but said nothing more. The taxi brought them to the hotel; Stacker paid for the trip over Herc’s objections.

“My party still,” Stacker said firmly. “I’ll pay if I want to. Don’t worry about the room either.”

Herc knew finality when he heard it, so he didn’t push the matter further. He didn’t want to give Stacker a reason to end this private interlude early, not when it was going this well. He had the impression that Stacker wasn’t a man for public displays of affection, so Herc waited until Stacker had shut the door of their room before stepping closer.

“I’m guessing this isn’t your first time with another guy,” Herc surmised.

Stacker smiled. “First time with you, and that matters more. May I touch you?”

“So damn formal,” Herc griped, but moved to kiss Stacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know _Drag Racing Extreme_ is a real game that's only available through Google Play. Pretend that it's an X-box type game with me, please? I tried using a video game name generator and laughed so hard that I decided I was better using something less insane. (<http://videogamena.me/> if you want the laugh.)


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment, Herc thought maybe he’d miscalculated, that Stacker wasn’t as ready as he thought. Then Stacker laughed softly and placed his hands on Herc’s shoulders – not to push him away, but to pull him closer. Stacker kissed Herc as though he was something to be savored slowly. Herc hadn’t been kissed like that since his wife, and even then, only rarely. Angela was heat and fire, wild and untamed, and Herc had loved her for it. He’d been the one to slow it down, to take it slow, but she’d always laughed and told him there was never enough time for that _._ Herc blinked past the sudden surge of grief to focus more intently on the man holding him.

Stacker felt the sudden change of intensity and stopped. “Something wrong?” he asked.

“Just…been a long time since I was with anyone other than my wife,” Herc admitted, sensing that anything less than honesty would not be tolerated.

Stacker’s eyes darkened at that admission. “Then I’m honored,” he said. “Shall we take this to the bed and be a little more comfortable? Unless you want to drink more whisky?”

“If I do that I’ll talk your head off,” Herc said. “And both of us will be disappointed.”

Stacker grinned at that. “And if I said I wanted to hear what stories you’d tell under the influence?”

“Then you’d be the first,” Herc said, but took the hint to move further into the room. They’d been given a huge room with a king size bed and a view of Victoria Harbour; it was easily the size of a studio apartment. Herc didn’t care about the view or the room size; all he cared about was the gorgeous black man before him and getting naked with him. “Unless you want me to see what you’re like drunk?” 

“Maybe someday,” Stacker said, and set the whisky bottle down on the nightstand. He then moved to stand in front of Herc, who was now at the side of the bed closest to the door. “Right now I want to be sure you have no second thoughts.”

Herc shook his head. “Only that you’re talking too damn much and not kissing me enough.”

Stacker grinned and rectified that. Now his kisses were more demanding, and Herc returned them eagerly. Herc appreciated that Stacker wasn’t immediately jumping to getting off. Somehow, it was more thrilling that he was building to it. Still, Herc was a man of action, and he wanted more skin-to-skin contact. He reached between them and started to unbutton Stacker’s shirt.

Taking the hint, Stacker pulled back slightly to finish the job. “Yours too,” he said.

Herc grinned and pulled off his t-shirt. “Why don’t we just get rid of it all?” he suggested. 

Stacker smiled. “I like how you think.”

Both men stripped with military efficiency and dumped their clothes on the room’s dresser, taking advantage of its long surface. Herc pulled the covers back on the bed before lying down on it. Stacker lay down beside him and they spent several minutes kissing and fondling each other before Stacker pressed Herc to his back.

The first brush of Stacker’s tongue on Herc’s left nipple caused Herc to gasp in shock.

“That a yes or no?” Stacker asked. 

“Not sure? Nobody’s ever licked me there.”

Stacker apparently took that statement to be a challenge. He sucked, licked, and tongued each of Herc’s nipples in turn, causing Herc to realize just how sensitive they were. “Stacker, please, enough,” Herc said breathlessly. 

Stacker lifted his head, looking very pleased with himself. “Be right back,” he promised.

Herc whimpered at the cessation of contact. He propped himself up on his elbows to see Stacker fish out a condom and a small travel packet of lube from his wallet, which had been in his pants. Herc’s mouth watered as he caught sight of Stacker’s cock.

Crawling to the end of the bed, Herc said, “Don’t think we need those just yet. Want to suck you first.”

Stacker looked startled at that request, as if he hadn’t expected Herc to want that. Setting the packets down, he moved to the end of the bed. “Just when I think I know you,” he murmured.

“Serves you right for assuming,” Herc said, and reached for Stacker’s magnificent cock. Without much preamble, Herc stroked it, then placed his mouth over the end. Though it had been over a decade since he’d sucked cock, the memory of how had never faded. Herc knew he’d never been skilled enough to take something of Stacker’s size in one shot. He inhaled and tried anyway, breathing out through his nose, then backed off with a measure of regret. From the way Stacker was groaning, what he was doing was good enough, and that was Herc’s cue to keep up the suction as he tongued the underside of Stacker’s cock while moving his mouth up and down it. He felt Stacker’s hand press lightly on the back of his head, and he looked up to see Stacker’s breath hitch. It only made Herc work harder as he wanted his new lover to feel the rush of release. Using his left hand, Herc cupped Stacker’s balls, feeling them heavy, and then pressed one finger behind them as he continued to work his mouth on Stacker’s cock. He was soon rewarded with a shuddering moan and the taste of Stacker’s come on his tongue. Feeling victorious, Herc swallowed and eased his mouth off Stacker’s cock.

“Feeling better?” Herc dared to tease. 

In reply, Stacker kissed him hungrily, tasting himself on Herc’s tongue, and pressed Herc back onto the bed. Stacker then took a taste of Herc’s cock, swiping his tongue across it and making Herc want more.

“Please suck me,” Herc requested.

“No. Want this in me,” Stacker told Herc, who whimpered at the loss of contact when the other man rose off the bed. Stacker quickly retrieved the condom and the packet of lube. After handing the condom over to Herc with the silent expectation that Herc would put it on himself, Stacker then prepped himself. Herc thought that was seriously hot how efficient Stacker was at it, even as he wished Stacker had let him do it. 

Herc rolled the condom onto his cock, wishing Stacker was helping him. _Next time,_ he thought, _if there’s a next time_. He certainly hoped tonight wasn’t the last time; now that he’d had a taste of Stacker, he wanted more. Then all thoughts of a next time were forgotten when Stacker crouched over him and started working Herc’s cock inside his ass. 

Herc moaned at the first press as Stacker let out a breath. Slowly, Stacker was able to take more of Herc’s length inside until Herc was fully sheathed in that tight heat, then Stacker started riding Herc. Herc moved with him, thrusting up and holding onto Stacker’s hips as he did so. The slap of their bodies and the musky scent of their sweat added to the fire of arousal. The need to come slammed through Herc like the feedback from his jaeger, instant and overwhelming, and he let it push him over the brink, grunting as he did so.

Hearing him, Stacker stilled his movement and leaned down to kiss him briefly. For a moment, they didn’t move, then Stacker carefully separated them. Herc staggered off the bed to dispose of the condom in the bathroom. He returned to find Stacker waiting for him in the bed.

“Another round?” Stacker asked, eyes gleaming.

“Of whisky? Sure. Of sex, ask me again in an hour, but I’ll warn you now, I didn’t bring any condoms. Not unless my brother stuffed my wallet when I wasn’t looking.” 

Stacker laughed. “So check and when you’re done, bring the bottle over and cuddle with me.”

Herc grinned, but did as he was requested. Scott, being the brother he was, had indeed put two condoms and two packets of lube in Herc’s wallet; Herc hadn’t noticed before because the drinks in the bar had all been prepaid. He tossed his booty onto the dresser, where it was more accessible, then brought the bottle of whisky over as he moved to lie beside Stacker.

“Do you want glasses?” Herc asked.

“Why? You already know I don’t have cooties.”

Herc laughed and opened the bottle. The next few hours passed in a blur of drinks and sex and cuddling. Sometime around three am, they dropped off in exhausted slumber in each other’s arms. Stacker woke him just after six am.

“We should be getting back,” Stacker said, sounding as though he wanted to do anything but that.

Herc nodded. His head was pounding, but his heart was aching more. Falling in love with this man was only going to end in pain, Herc knew, but he couldn’t help himself. In one night, he’d been given the gift of a very private man’s attention and desire; it was a very heady feeling. As if that wasn’t enough, Herc had always been someone who fell fast and fell hard; it was practically a Hansen family trait. Still, Herc prided himself on being pragmatic and taking what he could get – and if all he had was now with Stacker, he was going to enjoy what he could. “Shower with me?”

Stacker smiled regretfully. “Maybe another time,” he said. “I’d like to do this again with you, but if I touch you now, we’ll both regret it. Coyote Tango’s supposed to head out in less than two hours.”

“Understood,” Herc said. “Anytime you want to do this, as long as we’re not with other people, I’m game.”

Stacker leaned in and kissed him slowly before pulling back reluctantly. Herc swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. “We’d better head back now then.” 

Stacker nodded, and they dressed in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

His quarters were empty when Herc got back, a blessing he suspected was his brother’s handiwork. Herc took a quick shower and changed clothes, then texted Scott. 

“Where are you and Chuck?” he wrote.

“Mess hall. Chuck is Not Happy you were gone all night,” Scott typed back. “Told him you were probably drinking and crashed somewhere.”

“Great. Thanks for the head’s up,” Herc wrote, sighing.

“So how was it?”

Herc shook his head at the predictable question. “Typical bar party.”

“Uh huh. So that’s why you didn’t come home.” 

“Not gonna kiss and tell, you know that,” Hec typed.

“I’ll see it in the Drift if you don’t tell me,” Scott reminded him.

“Later, when Chuck can’t hear or read.” Herc knew his son harbored the notion that if Herc had truly loved Angela, he would’ve tried harder to save her. Herc had tried to explain that given where Angela had been working, it would’ve been impossible to save her. Herc’s grief over losing his wife and high school sweetheart was deep, but he’d gotten through it and knew she would’ve been the first to shove him back into dating again. 

“Right. See you in a few.”

Pocketing his phone, Herc checked his appearance in the mirror. He wasn’t vain, but he did care about looking professional. He spent a moment fussing over his duty uniform before exiting his quarters and heading to the mess hall. After getting a tray full of food, Herc found his brother and his son at their usual table. 

“Where were you?” Chuck demanded accusingly.

“Good morning to you, too, Chuck,” Herc replied, annoyed at the way his son spoke to him. “I was at a party for Stacker and Tamsin. I drank a little too much so I found a hotel room and slept it off.” What he did with Stacker was his business, Herc figured. 

“That’s what Uncle Scott said,” Chuck said, in a tone that said he hadn’t believed his uncle.

Herc glanced at his brother, who passed over a small packet of pain reliever. “Thanks, Scott.”

“Told ya, kid,” Scott said, looking at Chuck. “Give your old man a break. He’s allowed to go out once and a while.”

“I suppose,” Chuck said mulishly. “Can I go watch the crew do maintenance on Lucky Seven?”

“Is your homework done?” Herc asked.

“No, but I have all day tomorrow.”

“Not necessarily. We may be moving.”

“Dad! Not again!”

“Just rooms. We’re supposed to be in family quarters so you have your own room, Chuck, separate from ours. I’m going to talk to Deputy Raker today about it. If I can swing it, we’ll be in different quarters tonight.”

“Oh.” Chuck was quiet a moment as he chewed his toast. “I guess I can work on it today. But I can I watch later?”

“If you get through your homework,” Herc said firmly. “And if Sophie says it’s okay,” he added, referring to Lucky Seven’s crew chief.

“Okay,” Chuck agreed readily, and in silence, the Hansens finished breakfast.

“You up to sparring this morning?” Scott asked as they put their trays on the conveyor to the kitchen and exited the mess hall.

“Not really, no,” Herc replied. “Later, sure. I want to talk to Deputy Raker first.”

“Looks like it’s just you and me, kid,” Scott said, and Chuck groaned. 

Herc was grateful that his brother had championed the idea that as long as Chuck was living with them, it was only right that he got exercise. That meant that every Saturday, Chuck was running with either Scott or Herc or both and doing some basic jaeger bushido drills. Even before K-day, Scott had been the one to make sure that Chuck wasn’t sitting around playing with his computer, finding ways to keep Chuck active. Herc wasn’t a slouch in that department, but his active duty status with the RAAF had sometimes meant not being there for his son and his wife. It had made becoming Chuck’s sole parent rougher; Chuck kept expecting him to leave for duty, a fact not aided by the sixteen weeks Herc and Scott had spent in the Jaeger Academy. They’d had to sign temporary guardianship over to Herc’s in-laws, who hadn’t agreed with Herc’s decision to keep his son with him and only relented when Chuck had vetoed staying with them.

“Dad, I don’t want to work out,” Chuck pleaded now. “I have homework.”

“Tough,” Herc said. “You don’t get enough exercise as it is now.”

Chuck made a face.

“I know, I know, I’m an awful, evil parent,” Herc replied. “But what kid can say he gets to watch jaeger maintenance?”

That made Chuck preen, as Herc knew it would. “But like I said: exercise first, homework after that, and if Sophie is okay with you being there, then you can watch the crews.”

Chuck blew out a breath, but he knew he was going to lose the privilege if he pushed. “You won’t be long?”

“Hopefully not,” Herc assured him, and they parted ways. 

Deputy Raker looked apologetic when Herc told him that he’d been told he should be in family quarters. “I can put you in family quarters, but it’ll be with the crews, which means you’re farther inside the dome and a longer time for you to reach the drive suit room from your quarters. No one anticipated pilots would have families when this Shatterdome was built, but the others aren’t that way. If you like, I can move you, but that’s your call. You’re to be reassigned this week anyway.”

“If it’s only for a few more days, we can put up with it,” Herc assured him. “Where are we scheduled to move to?

“Vladivostok is opening in December and the Kaidonovskys are in need of a break. Would you be willing to go there or would you rather go to Anchorage? They were scheduled to open in November and would like a Mark-2 to support Romeo Blue and Brawler Yukon. Anchorage is complete – they’re ahead of schedule because they wanted to finish construction before it got too cold to build anything.”

“No offense to the Kaidonovkys, but I’d rather go to Alaska than Russia,” Herc said. “If they’re scheduled to open in December and aren’t complete yet, I’m willing to bet the residence areas is still on the ‘to do’ list. Plus, I can’t speak Russian.”

Deputy Raker grinned at that. “Understood. Anchorage it is then. They’ll have family quarters for you there. I’ll have you out of here by the end of the week, Ranger Hansen. Might want to spend the time stocking up on your winter gear.”

“Appreciate it,” Herc said. “Should I let Marshal Jen know?”

“He’ll see the orders come through, don’t worry about it. If you don’t see the official orders by Tuesday, let me know.”

“Will do. Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, Ranger Hansen. Dismissed.”

Herc saluted, executed a perfect pivot, and walked out of the deputy marshal’s office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I've been sick all week and then I rewrote this five times, so if this doesn't come across as coherent, please let me know. These guys got in my head and wouldn't let go.
> 
> Also, this is timed before Stacker gets his diagnosis of cancer, since he mentions in the movie that he ran a dozen missions before he finally was diagnosed.

A check of Herc’s watch showed that it was likely that Scott and Chuck were still in the gym, so he headed there. Not seeing them, he checked outside on the off chance they’d chosen to run around the building, then headed to their quarters. Stepping into the room, he saw instantly that Chuck was arguing with Scott.

“– love her enough,” Chuck was saying.

“Chuck, it’s not like that,” Scott argued. “Yes, your parents had problems. Anyone married for over a decade will at some point, but love wasn’t one of them. Angela would’ve made the same choice to save you.”

“How would you know? You’ve never loved anyone enough to marry them.”

Scott looked like he’d been struck. “Actually, kid, I did,” Scott replied in his quietest voice. “She was Angela’s best friend. And we aren’t talking about me. You want your dad to be proud of you? Be proud that he’s not so broken he can’t have any relationships.” Scott glanced at the door, where Herc stood, frozen. “Which are you more upset at, Chuck? That you just found out your dad’s not straight or that someone was crass enough to joke that the reason he wasn’t with us this morning in the gym was because he was probably getting laid?”

Abruptly, Chuck realized that Herc was standing there. He lifted his chin defiantly and looked straight at his father. “You’re not supposed to replace my mom.”

“For god’s sake, Chuck, would you stop?” Herc said angrily. He’d forgotten that the Shatterdome was a small town; someone had clearly seen him leave the bar with Stacker. “I loved your mom since I was fourteen. I’ll probably love her till the day I die. Is that what you want to hear?”

“You don’t act like it!”

“Did I ever?” Herc demanded. “I remember a kid who asked me why I didn’t kiss his mom.”

Chuck flushed at the accusation.

Herc exhaled carefully. He had loved Angela, but he’d been more reserved with her in public because she’d always escalated any contact, regardless of whom they were with or where they were. “Chuck, I loved your mom. Whoever I’m with next isn’t a replacement for her – it’s not possible to replace someone like that. You’re my son and I love you, but that doesn’t give you automatic veto of anything I do in private with someone else.”

That made Chuck pause. “So you like guys too.”

Herc sighed tiredly. He’d thought he could avoid ever having this discussion, but that clearly had been a mistake. “Yeah. Your mom asked me out because I was heartbroken over a guy and she thought I needed cheering up.”

“But you loved her?”

Herc studied his son, hearing the neediness Chuck usually hid, and stepped closer, noticing that his son seemed to have shot up another inch as he crouched down to look at Chuck directly. “She’d have been the first to kick my ass if I wasn’t true to myself.” 

That startled Chuck. “Really?”

Herc nodded. “Does that bother you?”

“I…I don’t know,” Chuck said, meeting Herc’s gaze. “I guess I imagined you only loved her since you always told me you met in secondary school. I thought if you loved someone, that was it, forever.”

Scott and Herc stared at Chuck. “Fairy tales aren’t real life, Chuck,” Scott said harshly. 

“I know, but…” Chuck blinked past sudden tears. “It feels like you’re forgetting Mom. Both of you.”

“That’s not true,” Scott said hotly. “You have your mom’s smarts. No way in hell could I forget that. She’d have kicked your dad’s ass if he spent the rest of his life putting her up on some fucking pedestal.”

Chuck looked away briefly. “Even if it was with some guy?”

“Even if,” Herc replied gently. “Maybe even more so because of how we got together. Look, Chuck, I’m not going to justify one night with another guy to you. That’s my privilege as an adult to do things like that, and if some asshole gives you shit about it, tell me and I’ll handle it.”

Chuck looked hesitant. “But what if they make it sound like you’re less of a guy?”

Herc swallowed hard and pulled the desk chair out so he could sit down and look at Chuck at his eye level. “Then you walk away,” he said. “Because what makes a man a man isn’t whether he’s bisexual or gay or straight. It’s whether he’s reliable, strong, honest, and can act without hesitating when he’s called upon to do so.”

Chuck looked at his uncle. “Do you believe that, too?”

Scott nodded. “Yeah. There will always be assholes gossiping about us, Chuck. I tried to tell you that before.”

“But they were only talking about how you always were with some new girl before, and you’ve always had some new girl.”

Scott sighed and looked at Herc as if to say, ‘We’re going in circles.’

“Chuck, listen to me. Whatever was said –”

“Lucas said you weren’t in the gym because you were getting fucked and moaning like a girl,” Chuck interrupted challengingly.

Herc exhaled carefully. “What made you mad the most – what he was saying or that he was saying it about me?”

“Both,” Chuck said fiercely. “Because that was rude and he shouldn’t have said it.”

“And?” Herc prompted, certain there was more.

“And it’s not really my business if you have sex with someone,” Chuck finished. “I mean…it’s like you said. You’re an adult. I’m just a kid.”

“My kid,” Herc clarified. “And I know it’s not easy to be my son. People are going to talk, and some of ‘em will talk loudly.”

“I know, Dad, but…” Chuck heaved a sigh. “I…I don’t like it when they make it sound dirty. Like there’s something wrong with liking…liking sex that way.” He looked nervously at his father. “It’s not wrong, is it? Uncle Scott, you don’t like guys too, do you?”

“I’m not wired like your dad is,” Scott said firmly. “And no, it’s not wrong to like both sexes or the same gender.”

“But…” Chuck bit his lip and looked at Herc. “I don’t want people talking about you that way.” 

“People will always talk. If I came home drunk, they’d say shit about that.” He paused, feeling like he should’ve foreseen this situation. “But I don’t want you fighting for me. They’re asses for saying that kind of shit in front of a kid.”

“But Dad –”

“No,” Herc said firmly. “Last thing I need is for you to be hurt on my behalf. Understood?” 

Chuck looked like he didn’t agree, but said, “Yes, sir.”

“All right then,” Herc said, satisfied. “I talked to Deputy Marshal Raker. We’re reassigned to Anchorage as soon as the paperwork comes through.”

“Alaska? But it’s freezing there!” Chuck protested. 

“Thought you’d prefer there to Russia,” Herc noted. “And I’ve been promised that we’ll have family quarters in Anchorage at the new Shatterdome.”

“New Shatterdome?” Chuck asked, perking up at the notion.

“Finished early to be ahead of the winter freeze,” Herc said. “We’ll see if we can get some winter clothes here before we head out.”

Scott picked up his phone and checked his email. “Damn, if I’d known the deputy marshal was the one to go to, I’d have talked to him sooner. We ship out Monday, 0800.” He scanned the email. “Says here that we’re to check with the quartermaster for winter clothes before we leave.”

“I’m going to freeze,” Chuck mourned. 

Herc laughed and rubbed his son’s head. “Not on my watch.”

“Dad!” Chuck protested while the elder Hansens grinned.

Herc knew that it was likely the subject of him dating was going to come up again and felt as though he’d dodged a bullet this time. As long as he never had to share his mind with his son, Herc figured he was fine – and shuddered at the thought of Chuck becoming a jaeger pilot. That was, Herc thought, a parental nightmare best left unrealized. It was enough to share his mind with a womanizer. Grimly, Herc forced his mind away from such thoughts and focused on helping his son with his homework.

The day went swiftly by. They were headed to the mess hall for dinner when Herc’s phone buzzed with a text from Stacker.

_Enjoyed last night. Have a few parenting questions best not texted – please call me._

Startled, Herc told his brother and his son that he’d meet up with them, but that he had to return a private call. Scott gave him a look that said he wanted details later, but made sure to hurry Chuck out the door.

Stacker answered on the second ring. “Appreciate you calling me back.”

“What can I do for you?” Herc asked.

“My adoption of Mako Mori, the little girl who is the only survivor of Onibaba’s attack on Tokyo in May, has been finalized,” Stacker said briskly. “I was hoping you had some suggestions – she doesn’t have much in the way of belongings, but we’ve some basic clothing. She’s thirteen.”

Herc whistled mentally. Taking on a child at any age was a big responsibility, he knew. “Does she have any toys? She might not think she wants them, but I’ve never seen a kid who didn’t want a teddy bear.”

“Took care of that first,” Stacker admitted, his voice wry. “Figured I couldn’t show up empty-handed.”

Herc smiled. “All right then. One of the first things that a friend of mine suggested we do was get Chuck a couple of sessions with a therapist for his grief. It helped a lot.”

“Her first session is in a few days,” Stacker said, sounding more relieved. “I’m grateful I learned Japanese – Mako doesn’t speak English yet.”

Herc was impressed, but somehow not surprised at Stacker’s preparation. “Do you have alternate arrangements for her set up? You’re going to be on duty and she’s not going to handle being alone, no matter how well behaved she is. If Chuck didn’t have school, he’d be bugging my crew chief a lot more than he does already.”

“Knew I was forgetting something,” Stacker said, sounding annoyed at himself. “I have her school set up but not who would watch her if I’m in a meeting.”

“Even if you had this planned for months,” Herc said reassuringly, “you’re bound to have overlooked something.”

Stacker sighed. “I want this to be perfect for her.”

Herc laughed. “Good luck with that. Only thing that’ll be perfect is that you love her.”

Stacker said nothing for a moment, then laughed ruefully. “Noted. Do you have a set bedtime for Chuck?” 

“No later than 2200,” Herc said, “but honestly, Chuck’s like me – he’s not much for late nights. His mom was a night owl. You’ll have to figure out what works for you and – Mako, is it?”

“Mako, yes.”

“Whatever time you set, just make sure you’re consistent. Nothing’s worse than a cranky kid, especially if you have somewhere to be.”

Stacker chuckled. “Noted. Do you have a strong opinion regarding discipline?”

“My wife was a big advocate for no spanking, but there have been a few times where Chuck’s pushed my limits and I’ve been tempted,” Herc said. “Never did it, though. Don’t want to be my parents.”

“So what has worked?” Stacker sounded genuinely interested.

“Being firm and sticking to my word,” Herc said. “If I said he was going to be in trouble if he didn’t make his bed, then he didn’t get to have ice cream with my brother. Meant there’s been a few times where he tried to coerce Scott into getting ice cream for him anyway.”

Stacker laughed again. “So what you’re saying is that if she’s in trouble, she might try to appeal to my copilot?”

“Or whoever she thinks might give her what she wants. In my case, Scott’s a handy target.”

“Appreciate you talking with me. The social worker suggested some reading, but I thought you’d be a better resource.”

Herc laughed. “Do what you think is right for you and Mako. I can only tell you what’s working for me and my son, and I’ll be honest – it’s a work in progress, and it’s not helping that I see myself in the way my son thinks. You might have an easier time not being biologically related. That said, I wish you luck.”

“Thanks, Herc. If I have any further questions, may I contact you again?”

“Certainly,” Herc said. Feeling bold, he added, “And if you’d like to repeat last night at some point, I’ll make sure our kids have a babysitter or are otherwise occupied.”

“Don’t make me promises you can’t keep, Hercules,” Stacker warned.

“Not promising any more than I can deliver,” Herc asserted. “And you’ll note I didn’t say the offer had an expiration date. I know you’re probably a busier man than me, especially now that you have a daughter.”

Stacker chuckled. “In that case, I’ll see what I can do to take you up on it.” He paused, then added, “Just so that you’re clear – I’m more interested in your friendship than your body, but if I can have both…” 

Herc grinned as he replied, “Same goes for me, Stacker.”

“Good,” Stacker said, sounding relieved. “I should let you go – it’s nearly dinnertime there, isn’t it?”

“Just past,” Herc admitted, reluctant to end the call. “If there’s anything else I can do for you –”

“I’ll let you know,” Stacker finished. “Enjoy your dinner, Herc. I’ll be in touch.” He disconnected the line before Herc could say anything more.

Herc stared at his phone a moment before shaking his head. One thing was certain: whatever happened next in his relationship with Stacker was going to be interesting.


End file.
